epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TCalderon/Fluttershy vs Sucy Manbavaran
Literally the only connection between these two is that they have vaguely similar hairstyles, and the creator of Little Witch Academia, Yoh Yoshinari, is apparently a pony fan. So. Also, I promise; I will make battles that don't feature anime characters. Believe it or not, I'm not THAT much of a weeb... yet. Either way, enjoy this rap battle between my favorite pony and my favorite witch! Yay! ---- FLUTTERSHY VS ' '''SUCY MANBAVARAN ' '''BEGIN! Sucy: I’m missing class for this? This is not worth the fail Going up against a horse who’s afraid of her own tail And who’s only appeal from her apparent “cuteness” Think you’ll come out on top? Even Akko’s not that foolish! Such a master of alchemy, I put Elric to shame! I’m an ace with my poison! I’ll Make your death free of pain Repping Luna Nova; Teaching witches across the world We make school seem interesting! Unlike Equestria Girls You washed out tit-sucker; nothing but a Tree Hugger Who’s only slightly less lame than her own Flutter-Brutter I think you may as well come out the closet, FlutterDyke! I’ll only say this once; you’re more useless than Spike Fluttershy: EEP! I’m sorry, w-were you talking to me? I was busy with my animals, and planting up some trees Though, Twilight does tell me I shouldn’t be so shy Especially to a sadist who left her friends to nearly die! Not one to be mean; I’ll say my remarks affably Our Luna alone outdoes your whole Nova Academy! Your trio’s been looked down upon by the other girls While me and my homegirls regularly save the world! Your whole emo shtick? Yeah, It’s really runs its course I don’t even need to fight, I can just call up Discord! I’m the cutest little horsey, from here up to the moon! Defeat this faux Hermione Granger who’s snorting up shrooms! Sucy: You just spat a whole verse? That comes off as a shock, Judging by your movie’s portrayal, I’m surprised you even talk! It seems to me you’ve gained a major confidence booster Quite weird, since even your friends think you’re a loser I’ll chop up your hide; proceed to use it for my benefits Wasted enough time with this Pretty Pretty Pegasus Not one to Sugarcoat; time to say a harsh truth I’ll destroy you, my pretty, and your dead fan base too! Fluttershy: ''' '''What was that verse filled with so many blunders?! I won’t be needing Rainbow Dash just to spit some nice thunder! Wrapping up this battle like it’s winter! You were as harmful as a tic-tac! Could’ve won this feud by staying silent, like Big Mac! You’ll find it hard to put down this plucky best pone! Cause it seems you’ve been owned by these lovely Pony Tones! It’s clear to everyone; I could beat you anyday! Time to celebrate with some tea! Yay~! WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! ''' '''YOU DECIDE! Who Won? Fluttershy Sucy Manbavaran ---- Obligatory hints for future battles (in no particular order) An alien vs a dragon A bear and a bird vs a boy and a dog Two young superheroes Sonic the Hedgehog. Nuff said. Opponents in need for hire: Gohan Chiyo Mihama (might have her agaist Hakasa Sakamoto) Gumball Wattorson Category:Blog posts